Rollercoaster
by xXCoral-RoseXx
Summary: Gene and Alex are chasing a drug dealer, but when things turn nasty between them, it causes a devastating accident. Will it bring them closer or tear them apart ? Beta'd by Rosie not Rose.
1. Rollercoaster

**This is my first fanfic so don't expect too much ! XD My friend Amy helped me write this so she has been my beta reader =]**

**Dedicated to Amy for all the help at getting this story going !**

**Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own Ashes To Ashes, if i did, it wouldn't be ending next year =[**

**Happy reading xx**

**

* * *

**

It was 2am in the middle of February, the cold night air carried a mist and the roads were paved with glittering frost, the street lamps showered the roads with a warm orange glow; Only the sound of the two cars,racing through the night could be heard.

"Over there!" Alex pointed to the right of the windscreen. The silhouette of a White, Buick Riviera convertible, could just be made out in the darkness of the foggy night. The met had spent weeks searching for Phil Lambert, London's most wanted drug dealer, now they had him in their grasp, he wasn't going to get away that easily.

Gene stamped on the accelerator and the wheels squealed into life as the almighty Quattro roared down the road to follow the car.

"Right, go right!" instructed Alex.

"I'm not bloody blind, Bolly stop tellin' me what to do!" Gene Growled whilst concentrating his eyes firmly on the car rapidly disappearing into the distance.

"Oh for chrisakes Gene, will you just slow down!" They were speeding down the road at no less than 70mph and Alex couldn't help feeling a little uneasy, especially when it was Gene Hunt driving. "And put your sodding belt on, how many times do I..."

"No. I'm not a poof," interrupted Gene, "and when you become me bloody mother, Drake I'll let yer know" said Gene bitterly.

Gene's temper was starting to increase with every breath he took; they had been following Phil Lambert for a good half hour, every now and again trying to trick him into a dead end, but he wasn't falling for it, he obviously knew London like the back of his hand. Gene wasn't going to waste a single second driving like a sodding OAP if he could help it. He swerved around the corner, not breaking his speed, causing Alex's head to inevitably bounce off the side window as Gene struggled to keep control of the Quattro on the icy road.

_why is he always like this ? I'm only trying to help, i swear he drives like a blinking lunatic just to annoy me._

"Remind me why I got into this car with you?" Alex demanded as she massaged the side of her head, "At least Chris and Ray have a bit of sense on the road!"

Chris and Ray had offered to drive Alex to the docks where Phil had been seen dealing that night, but Gene had insisted that he'd be there in case Phil "pulled one", it hardly mattered now anyway, Phil had seen them coming a mile off and quickly jumped into his car and raced out of the docks and into the freezing night.

"Bolls, Lambert would be at the docks in Calais before Chris 'n' Ray would 'ave even thought 'bout tryin' to catch 'im!" Gene spat.

"Plus," he added, "they couldn't bloody drive there fingers out of their own arses let alone drive a flamin' motor"

"God" she gasped " is my brain so small ?!" Alex asked rhetorically in disgust.

The Quattro swerved to the left and then to the right as they drove over the icy tarmac, Alex holding on for dear life as her knuckles turned whiter than snow as her nails ripped through the material of the car seat.

"Gene, it's too dangerous to drive this fast in these conditions, you're going to kill us!..and I am not dying here, I _can't_ die here, I have to get _home _to Molly...". Said Alex lost in her thoughts of Her _home _so far away.

"will you stop talking psychiatry bollocks and...."

"Its psychology !" Alex interrupted angrily, her cheeks filling with a rosy red as her eyes pierced into Genes.

".Thing!" Gene reached for the gear stick with his left hand and changed gear, increasing his speed as though emphasising his anger.

"Have you ever thought about taking Anger Management classes, Gene?" Alex asked sarcastically, "It would work wonders for you."

"'av you ever tried shuttin' up?" Gene sarcastically answered back.

The car they were chasing had now lead them to a very narrow road; the trees on either side hung over them, trapping all light out, the branches of the trees reaching for them like the hands of it's creator, forming a pitch black tunnel, with only the two red brake lights hovering swiftly down the road ahead, as if satan was staring back at them. Gene stopped the car and rested his arm on the headrest of his chair, looking back out of the rear window, before cocking his head to one side and looking out of the windscreen as if contemplating on whether to carry on or call it a day.

"Don't even think about it Gene, no way, it's too dangerous. Look just forget about it, we'll catch him tomorrow..."

Gene caught her gaze for a moment before sighing. "oh grow some Bolly"

With that he forcefully pushed the gear stick and roared into the tunnel of darkness, following the two red lights.

"please Gene just stop, i know you want to catch him, but it's pitch black out there, you can't see anything, it's too foggy..." she was interrupted by the skidding of the Quattro as it spun at a ninety degree angle anticlockwise. " and too bloody icy, Gene please!"

"Exactly! We're more likely to catch 'im when he can't see where e's goin' " He stomped harder on the accelerator and increased the speed further, they were now going a solid 100mph down a narrow, dark and icy road and Alex had never been more scared in her life.

"It's OK Alex, you'll be out of here soon" she breathed as she closed her eyes, "I'll be with you soon Molls"

"Oh would ya quit doin' me 'ead in with all this leaving crap" Gene said, frustrated. "I've told ya before, you leave when I say so !"

"Anyway," he added, "who said she even wants ya to come back to 'er? 'snot like yer the best mum in the world is it! Ya never see 'er, ya never call 'er, ya seem to have just abandoned 'er!"

"Who the hell do you think you are Gene Hunt?! You drive like you're on crack, you think you're God, and you're lecturing me about what kind of mother I am?! What would you know about being a parent anyway?!"

"_i can't believe he's doing this! How dare he tell me what kind of parent i am! He has no idea how much i miss Molly, god i hate him sometimes"_

"Oh didn't you know Bolly, I'm a man of many talents me" Gene replied with his usual cockiness.

"Ha, you're hardly a man at all!" Alex spat back at him, "Your own wife couldn't even leave you for another man, your manly charm turned her into a bloody lesbian!"

Gene turned his head to look at her, he never thought in a million years that Alex would say something to purposely hurt him, but she had, and it did. Alex looked at Gene with all anger present in her eyes, but when she saw the look on his face, that anger dissolved to guilt. She had never seen so much hurt in a man's eyes, so it made it ten times worse to see it in Gene's. She looked away as the guilt took over her, only to be presented with the sight she had dreaded all night.

"Look out !"

Gene snapped his head up to the sight ahead. They were heading to miss the right turn and were rocketing straight towards a wooden gate that sectioned off a farm. Gene stamped on the brakes as hard as he could as the wheels squealed out like young school children running from their worst nightmare, smoke leaving the car in all direction as if it breathed it. Alex clung onto her seatbelt with both hands, thanking god she had put it on much to Gene's disgust. The sheer power of G-force thrusting them to their seats. All attempted screams sucked out of them like a vacuum. Gene struggled furiously to keep hold off the steering wheel as he used all strength in his body to turn it to the right to avoid the farm gate. Despite all Gene's attempts, the Quattro continued to rapidly make its way to the gate, the wheels leaving their mark as they burnt into the tarmac. The back, left wheel, smashed into a misplaced stone, causing the Quattro to fly towards the sky as the front and back right wheels lifted off the ground, spinning the car several times like a twirling ballerina, hovering in the air. The front of the car collided with the ground, crushing the bonnet as the car did three high flips, the right side of the Quattro crashing into a tree, the left side of the car pointing to the sky as it came to a halt - ending the roller-coaster of death.

There was a chilling silence as the wheels stopped spinning. Smoke quietly swam out the back of the car as the pitch of the engine gradually grew deeper, until it had become completely silent.

---------------

* * *

**Please R&R, i would love to hear your thoughts as i want to improve my writing.**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	2. Don't Give Up

Smoke continued to flow from the back of the Quattro as the wheels gently came to a halt. Frost began to collect on the surface of the smooth red paint as flattened grass and indentations on the earth invisibly replayed the motion taken by the Quattro, which lead to where it now rested against the dented tree at an 180 degree angle. Glass from the right headlight covered the ground like a sparkling carpet, lit up by the one surviving headlight.

Alex was aware of the darkness and distant glare of a light quite close to her, she gently opened her eyes and blinked heavily, her blurred eyes trying desperately to figure out where she was. She noticed the chilling silence , hearing only the sound of her own breath as it danced into the freezing air around her. Her head began to throb as the pain kicked in. Warm, thick blood, trickled down her face like tears. She looked to her right, to see an unconscious Gene lying lifelessly against the passenger door.

"Oh My God, Gene!" she gasped.

she reached out to touch his arm, but a sharp pain shot through her stomach, stopping her in her tracks. She groaned as the pain grew stronger.

"_God that hurts, really hurts!......Jesus" _she breathed deeper as she started to panic, her irrational fear of the dark inevitably kicking in.

"Just breathe....stay calm" she muttered, composing herself. She turned to Gene, who was still in the same position, looking sickeningly pale.

"Gene ?" she called softly "Can you hear me?....Gene?" there was no response, Gene remained propped against the passenger door, which was now firmly connected with the ground. Shards of glass from the window showered over Gene's body.

"_shit....what am I supposed to do ?...God he looks pale...please don't be dead, Gene,please"_

"You can do this Alex, you're in control Alex." Alex muttered to no-one in particular. "Just get Gene out of the car, then everything will be fine"

She took a deep breath and looked down towards her feet, feeling slightly dizzy as sitting at a vertical angle encouraged horrendous amounts of blood to flow to the right side of her head, not helping the increasingly painful throbbing sensation to the slash she now catered, running from her right eyebrow and ending near her ear. But she didn't care about that; she needed to get Gene out of the car and into safety. Slowly, she lifted her white, leather boots, up towards the windscreen.

"On any other day you'd kill me for this" she whispered to Gene "but I think today's an exception"

She drove her heels forcefully into the windscreen, causing the glass to fly across the road, with a disturbingly beautiful sound, adding to the carpet formed earlier by the smashed headlight. Carefully, trying to ignore the pain, Alex used her boots to knock the remaining shards of glass off the frame and held onto it with her left hand as she undid her seatbelt with her right. Slowly she slid out of the car and down the bonnet, placing herself next to the tree, using the bonnet to support her aching back. She took a moment to gather her strength, her mind wondering back to the conversation she had with Gene in the car, only moments ago. _At least I think it was moments ago, could have been hours, enough time for Gene to be so hurt, there is nothing anyone could do to help._ She turned to her right to look at Gene, realising just how stupid the argument seemed in comparison to what had just happened. She'd be lying if she said she'd never expect Gene to crash one day, the way he drives like there's no tomorrow, well, there might not be a tomorrow for him now..... She mentally shook herself at the thought._ No Alex, you can't think like that, he's Gene, the great Manc Lion, the Gene Genie. There is no way on this Earth he'd let himself die in a car crash, let alone a car crash in his beloved Quattro._

She pushed all negative thoughts to the back of her mind for the time being; she needed to concentrate on helping Gene. _How was she going to get him out?_ She crawled to the frame of the windscreen and reached out to touch his face, wincing slightly as her chest soared with pain. She tenderly cupped his face, lifting it slightly as she spoke to him.

"Gene ?" There was no response as his eyes remained firmly closed.

"I need to get you out of the car OK?, I'm going to pull you through the windscreen, so just put your head on my shoulder, just....trust me OK?" she moved as close as she could to him and placed her hands under his arms, gently hauling him towards her. She moved her left hand and rested it on the back of his head, encouraging him to fall against her, making sure the frame didn't touch his head as she pulled him out the car with unbelievable effort.

She benevolently pulled him out of the car and gently lay him down on the road, twenty metres or so from the now destroyed Quattro. Now they were out and in the path of the surviving headlight, Alex could see the damage caused to Gene's helpless body; a river of blood trickled from his nose, leaving gradual tracks down his neck. A gash of around 3 inches, cruelly dug into his left cheek at a slight curve, almost like the devil had smiled a kiss to his cheek, leaving a burning imprint. She felt herself die a little inside. He may be complete selfish pig at times, but he was _her _selfish pig.

Alex knelt by his side, taking off her famous white, leather jacket, folding it into a makeshift pillow and sliding it considerately under Gene's head. He looked so peaceful, his face so relaxed, like he hadn't a worry in the world. That deep frown of his, softened slightly, making him look years younger. She lightly put two fingers to his neck checking for a pulse, exhaling with relief as she could feel the slow beat of his heart. Reaching into Gene's coat pocket, she pulled out a radio and tried to radio into CID. _God I hope this thing still works._

"Viv, are you there ?" The radio sparked into life as Viv's joyful voice echoed through the speaker.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thank God, OK Viv, send an ambulance to Farmfield Road, NOW" said Alex, failing to hide her worry.

"It's on it's way ma'am"

"oh and Viv?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"send Chris and Ray to the docks, see if they can find anything that may indicate where Phil Lambert is heading tonight"

"Will do ma'am"

Alex pushed the radio back into Gene's coat pocket, pulling it by the lapels to cover more of his chest; She began to feel the fierce bite of the cold night air and was starting to worry he may be catching hypothermia. His skin was turning a chilling white and his lips bluer than the sky.

"That bastard isn't getting away, I'm not having you get hurt for nothing"

She raised a hand to his face and soothingly stroked away the stray hair that covered Gene's eyes as she spoke to him calmly.

"Come on Gene, open your eyes for me......please" she said with a wavering voice.

Alex couldn't help but feel chocked up at the sight of Gene like this, lay there on the floor, so helpless and vulnerable. Her eyes began to water as tears threatened to spill down her blood stained face. She took his hand in her own, massaging reassuring circles on his palm. She looked over at the car, totally destroyed; the roof crushed against the tree, millions of pieces of glass reflecting the glow of the headlight, like diamonds. Smoke still flowing from the back of the car, everything silent apart from the quiet whimpers from Alex as her tears swam down her face.

" You can't miss this Gene, the 'Mighty Quattro' all battered and bruised" she looked down at his face. " not so 'Mighty' now is it ?" she laughed through tears.

She brought his hand to her lips, tenderly kissing the top, before folding it into a limp fist as she covered it with her own, shaking hands. Bringing it to her cheek, she softly rubbed her face against his hand, calming herself as she wept.

" 'olly?" coughed Gene, as he slurred her name, his head immediately throbbing with pain as his eyes struggled to focus.

Alex looked down at Gene in total shock.

"Gene!" Alex practically screamed his name, she'd never been so happy to see his gorgeous, bluey-grey, eyes in her life. Without thinking, she knelt down and hugged him, pulling away almost instantly when Gene began coughing frantically. Alex rubbed his chest with her right hand, slotting her left hand behind his neck.

"C...Can't brea...the, Alex" Gene began breathing heavily as his chest lifted up and down rapidly, gasping for air.

"Don't panic Gene, just take some nice deep breathes for me, OK" Alex continued to rub his chest, trying her best to calm him. "Don't worry, I've got you"

"I...I can't" Gene felt like ten tons of brick we're pressing him down, the pain becoming to much to bear, he closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his face.

"You can, Gene" she stopped rubbing his chest and took his face in her hands, gently wiping his tear away with her thumb. "Look at me"

He opened his eyes and tried to focus on her, but everything had become too fuzzy, he couldn't see her, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't see his Bolly.

" I know you can" she placed a kiss on his forehead as Gene reached out to hold her hand again.

" I'm dy...dying Alex " Gene was now struggling to stay concious, the pain and irregular oxygen intakes taking their toll on his poor, harmed body. His eyelids began to flutter.

"No, no, no Gene, stay with me, come on, the ambulance will be here in a minute, just talk to me" she squeezed his right hand and stroked his left arm comfortingly.

" I d..didn't mean w..what I said e..earl..ier, Alex" Gene gasped as he squeezed her hand back. "I know yer'd be a fantastic mum"

Alex smiled, he would never know how much that meant to her.

"I know you didn't Gene, I didn't mean what I said either, it was just heat of the moment"

"I'm...sorry, Alex" Gene's eyes slowly closed and his whole body relaxed, his head lolled back onto her coat and his hand became lazy in Alex's grip.

"No, Gene stay with me....please Gene, don't give up....Gene ?....."

Alex desperately felt for a pulse, but felt nothing on his cold, rough skin. She pushed his arms away from his body and pulled his coat out of the way, so she could get to his chest. She began CPR, hopelessly trying to bring him back . _1,2,3,4,5....hold nose...breathe_

"Don't you dare, Gene!" she continued to pound at his chest, however Gene lay on the floor, completely motionless.

"please don't do this" she croaked through tears, she was loosing him. _" _I am not going to lose anyone, especially not you"

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

hold nose....

breathe

"come on Gene"

...

...

...

"Gene ?" she screamed, as his name echoed through the trees.


	3. Forgetful

The ambulance came roaring down the road, the siren squealing it's presence as the wheels melted their tracks to the ground. The back doors crashed open as two doctor's and a nurse came running to where Alex was desperately trying to resuscitate Gene. The nurse put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder, encouraging her to move away from him.

"Step-aside please, miss" came a sweet voice. Alex turned around to see a nurse with long, curly brown hair, a gentle smile and big, sparkling blue eyes, with one look, Alex trusted her instantly; she stepped aside. The two doctor's, one blonde, the other a fiery ginger, carried the stretcher and placed it next to Gene.

"what's his name, sweetheart?" the nurse asked as she felt for his pulse.

"Gene, his name's Gene" whispered Alex, tears rolling down her face._ It's too late, he's gone._

Alex slowly stepped back, everything becoming blurry as the situation began to sink in. It was almost like everything took place in slow motion, the paramedics voice's becoming muffled as she sank into her own thoughts. _This can't be happening, he can't be dead, he just can't...it's my bloody fantasy and I say he lives....Oh My God, I'll have to tell Chris and Ray and Shaz...what am I supposed to say?....God they're going to be devastated......especially Chris and Ray......Gene was like a father to them......God why can't I just wake up ! ...... I can't live here without Gene, without him I have no-one in this whole, stupid, screwed up world ! _ Tears poured down Alex's pale, tired face as she watched in slow motion as the nurse and doctor's pumped at Gene's chest, trying, for one last time to bring him back to this world - To Alex. She began to relive all the times she'd spent with Gene, all the small, but significant moments, when he showed her the _true _Gene. The man behind the mask.

The time in the vault, she had been so scared she was going to die and he was there for her, the gentle, kind, loving Gene. Not the Manc lion, the _real_ Gene. Even when she was just a little girl he was there for her. _Goodbye little lady_,_ if you have_ _any problems, you call the Gene Genie. _The time he asked her what Jackie had meant, _are you sure there's nothing going on? _The look in his eyes, pure desire....pure love. The time she looked into his eyes, _I thought I'd lost you...._

Alex was snapped out of her daze by the sound of someone gasping for air - Gene.

"He's breathing! Good man" the nurse said enthusiastically, patting Gene on the arm. "That's it, nice deep breathes for me, Gene"

_He's alive, Gene, he's still alive!_

Gene looked around almost frightened that Alex had left him. The nurse put an oxygen mask over Gene's mouth, keeping him breathing at a regular pace.Alex bolted from her standing position and fell to her knees beside Gene.

"I'm here Gene, It's OK, I'm still here" Alex took hold of Gene's hand, both squeezing each others simultaneously as Gene smiled at her, relief spilling across his face as exhaustion finally claimed him, falling into a calming sleep.

"sorry love, we need to get him into the ambulance now" the nurse said, looking down at their entwined hands. Alex nodded and slowly let go of his hand, moving away from him as she watched the paramedics carefully hoist Gene onto the stretcher and take him inside the vehicle.

"Lets get you inside the ambulance too miss, I need to check you over" The nurse said as she pointed to the gash on the right side of Alex's cheek. The nurse helped Alex into the ambulance and let her sit next to Gene. She took Gene's hand again as she watched him sleep.

"He's a very lucky man, for a minute there I thought we'd lost him" the nurse titled Gene's head to look at the slash on his cheek. "nothing a couple of stitches won't fix" she smiled warmly.

"oh he'll love that!" Alex added sarcastically " nice big scar to show off" she couldn't help but smile at the thought, thoroughly relieved that Gene was going to be fine.

"...as for the cut on the back of his head, well, that's a different story" the nurse titled his head to the other side, to reveal a big, and very deep gash.

_Oh My God....how did I miss that ?_

" we'll have to get it cleaned up and check him for brain damage" the nurse sighed.

"Brain damage!" screamed Alex. _Brain damage ?!....he can't have Brain damage!_

"I'm afraid the impact of the crash was so great, it's highly likely, also being unconscious without oxygen for so long can have major effects on the brain.....If he does have Brain damage, it's also likely he won't be the man you once knew" the nurse smiled sympathetically, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, before closing the doors, ready to set of to the hospital.

-----------------

As the nurse looked at the wound on Alex's head, Alex began to cry silently, once again at the thought that Gene might not be OK after all. _Why is this happening! What the hell have I ever done to anyone to deserve this ? What has Gene done to deserve this!_ Her mind went back to when the two Doctors rushed Gene down the corridor, yet again watching him move away from her as the nurse directed Alex to a separate room to check her wounds. The nurse noticed Alex crying and stopped wiping her wound with the wet-wipe.

"Sorry am I hurting you...ermm"

"Alex....and no you're not hurting me" she smiled up at the nurse as she gently wiped the blood off Alex's face. As the nurse began to add stitches, Alex noticed the name on the nurses name-tag _'Nurse Molly Green'_

"Oh I've got a Daughter called Molly" she smiled sadly.

"really? Good choice of name, she sounds like she's a very intelligent girl" Nurse Molly replied sarcastically, trying to inject some humour into the situation, making Alex smile genuinely for the first time since the accident.

"There we are, all done" Nurse Molly said cheerfully as she removed her plastic gloves. "Just try and keep it clean as best you can, the stitches will dissolve eventually, I don't think you'll have a scar so you don't need to worry about that" she smiled as she put her foot on the pedal, making the bin lid flip up as she disposed of the gloves. Alex slowly hauled herself off the hospital bed, only to fall back again in agony.

"Ah.....my chest" she gasped as she squeezed her eyes closed. Nurse Molly came rushing over to her, lifting Alex's mud stained top to look at her ribs. Her skin was tinged black and purple as a rib bone poked out, causing Alex to breathe quickly.

"Try and Relax, Alex" Nurse Molly tenderly touched Alex's rib cage, feeling for any kind of sign of a breakage. "It's not broken, just badly bruised and swallon, I'll give you some painkillers and an ice pack" Nurse Molly walked over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack, placing it on Alex's chest.

"Don't worry now, Alex, I'm sure you and your husband will be fine" she smiled encouragingly.

"oh...no...he's not..he's not..my husband....we're just good friends, work colleges"

Alex blushed as the nurse smiled at her knowingly. _Husband?! ...married!...now wouldn't that be a scene to see._

"can I see him.....please?" Alex was desperate to be next to Gene again, she had already lost him once tonight, she would never forgive herself if she lost him again, especially if he was on his own.

Nurse Molly smiled " Of course you can love" she walked over to the door and held it open for Alex "I'll show you the way".

-----------------

Alex slowly opened the door, the squeak from the door hinges quietly gracing the room. She silently made her way to the right side of his bed, the gradual beep from the machines and the slow rise and fall from the oxygen pump seemed huge compared to Gene lying in the bed. She looked at him, sleeping like an angel. Sweeping the hair out the way of his eyes and gently squeezing his hand, she hoped he would feel it and know she was still there for him. He looked so small and vulnerable and Alex felt that tug inside her stomach. She had never felt so much love for someone in her life and it scared her. _Don't be stupid, you don't love him! You _can't_ Love him, you have to get back to Molly, you can't just abandon her, you of all people should know what it's like to live without parents. _She closed her eyes and tried to imagine Molly, jumping and catching the kiss she blew to her, but no matter how hard she tried, she could no longer see her face and it killed her. _How can I be a good mum if I can't even remember what my own daughter looks like ? It's not fair, why can't I have both of them?_

She carefully took one of the horrible, uncomfortable, yellow plastic chairs, trying hard not to wake Gene as she dragged it closer to his bed. She slowly sat down and instantly felt the relief of her back having something to rest against. She found it slightly strange, that sitting next to Gene in a hospital bed, is what Molly, back at home, was probably doing right now. _Oh Molly, I'm so sorry. _Just at that moment, the door once again opened, this time with the fiery ginger, doctor who helped with bringing Gene to hospital earlier on.

"Hello Alex, my name is Doctor Edward Muller, I'm the doctor who did the MRI scan on Gene" he smiled at her warmly as he shook her hand. " I'm very pleased to say that there is no sign that he has any form of brain damage, he'll just be a little confused when he wakes up due to the anaesthetic, but apart from that he should make a full recovery"

"Oh, thank you so much !" Alex let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she'd been holding in and jumped up to cuddle the doctor, who just smiled at her and left the room. Leaving Alex, once again, alone with Gene.

"Did you hear that, Gene?" she took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze "You're going to be fine" she leant down and gave him a swift, soft kiss to his hand. She couldn't help the broad smile that swept her face as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Urgghh" Gene opened his eyes and turned to look at Alex.

"Gene!" She shot off her chair faster than a runner, setting off for a 100metre sprint. "are you OK?, do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No, I'm OK" he gave her a smile, but that small smile rapidly turned into a confused expression as he looked around the room, then back to Alex's face. she looked deep in his eyes as he looked back. But something was different, she could feel it. The way he was looking at her was.....different, that pure desire she would see everyday had vanished somehow. His brow creased as he looked at her, like he was trying to work out something._ Must be the anaesthetic, Doctor Muller said he'd be confused when he woke up, he's probably trying to work out how he got here._

"It's alright, you're in hospital Gene, you crashed the Quattro remember?"

but he didn't reply, he just kept looking at her, _staring _at her. It made Alex feel a little unnerved, no not unnerved, _worried._

"Gene?" she looked into his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but what he said broke her heart into a million pieces. She could of lost him today, he could of died. But what he said to her, she hadn't been prepared for. Never would be.

As he opened his mouth, the words came out cold and straight.

"who are you?"


	4. Need

**Chapter 4 !! =]**

**Sorry I am taking so long to upload chapters, I have just started sixth form and have already got lots of work to do and only just had the time to finish this chapter and upload it for you =] **

**Also I have been having trouble with fanfic, so I'm sorry I haven't already said a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it really does mean a lot to me that people are still reading! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really didn't expect such wonderful feedback, so thanks so much for that! xxx**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ashes To Ashes, if I did, it would just ruin it ! :P **

Alex stared deeply into Gene's sea, blue eyes, searching for any kind of sign that this was one of his sick jokes, but there was nothing, he was completely serious. She turned away and ran out of the door, the sound of her heart beat matching the rapid stomp of her feet as they hit the ground. She stopped just outside and leant back against the wall, closing her eyes. _He can't have forgotten me, god what if he can't even remember himself? Fenchurch East will never be the same without him. _She slid down the wall as she felt all her energy flood out of her like water flowing down a plug hole, sobbing into her hands. Just when she was actually starting to enjoy 1982, this had to go and happen.

"Ma'am?"

Alex looked up to see Shaz looking down at her with concern written all over her face. She was still dressed in her uniform as Ray had driven her and Chris to the hospital straight from work on hearing about the accident, they were so worried when they heard about Gene being in a coma that they didn't want to get to the hospital only to find out Gene had died. Chris removed his arm that was protectively around Shaz's waist and considerately bent down to Alex's level, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We heard what happened ma'am, we came down here as quick as we could, is the Guv alright?"

Alex began to cry uncontrollably, bringing her knees to her chest like a child sat in a corner, scared of the monster under their bed. Chris put his arm around her and she buried her head in his neck. Shaz sat down next to her, gently rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It's OK Ma'am, we're here now" Shaz whispered gently.

"He doesn't remember me Shaz, he doesn't remember" she gasped, her tears soaking through Chris's blue, checkered top.

"Listen to me Ma'am, the Guv's been in an accident, he's going to be a little confused...."

"You didn't see him Shaz, he looked so lost" Alex interrupted her " it hurt Shaz"

"Shhh now, it's just the anaesthetic, give him time to wake up and he'll be back to his normal self"

Alex nodded, she knew Shaz was most likely right – she had become very close to her over the 2 years she had spent in the 80s and she was almost like the sister she never had.

"Where's Ray ? Has he not heard?" Alex said as she looked around the cold, dark and empty corridor.

"He's just parking the car, he's being really quiet though, I think he's really worried about the Guv, they've been good friends for years"

"I know, Shaz, but we're all going to have to try and be strong for each other. The Guv needs us and we need to be there for him." Alex smiled reassuringly at Shaz when she noticed tears stinging her dark, brown eyes. Just at that moment, Ray walked down the corridor, head down as he approached them. Alex could tell straight away by his body language that he had been crying, but she thought it best not to dwell on it.

"You OK Ma'am?" Ray asked, noticing the stitches on Alex's face.

"I'm fine Ray, really, we should be worrying about Gene, not me" she smiled, trying her best not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Is the Guv goin' ter be awright?...I mean, he aint gonna get brain damage is 'e ?" Ray said, failing to hide the worry behind his words.

"Of course he isn't, Ray" Alex got up from her sitting position to stand in front of Ray, who still had his head drooped, she put her hands on his shoulders as he lifted his head to look at her. " You know the Guv, brain damage come anywhere near him he'd twat it in the face" she smirked as Ray smiled at her. "Anyway....it's getting late, I think we should go and see Gene now before it gets too late"

They all walked towards the room together, Alex secretly dreading seeing him again, constantly worrying he won't recognise any of them.

-------------------------------

Chris opened the door quietly as the rest of the gang followed him, like naughty school children, timidly entering the headmasters office. Gene was sat up, leaning back against the pillows the nurse had put there for him, a bandage circling around his head, resting on his brow. He had his left arm in a sling and the slash on the side of his left cheek now looked like a red, bruised apple peel. Chris froze as he entered, not sure whether to approach him after the incident with Alex. The rest of the gang stood behind him as they looked on at Gene nervously.

"well yer gonna come over 'ere an' greet me yer great pansies or yer jus' gonna stand there ?" Gene bellowed, but with a shy, lopsided smile as he tried not to move the cheek he had injured.

The metaphorical rope that had been so tightly bound around the gangs chest fell to the floor as they all let out a sigh of relief. Shaz ran to Gene and cuddled him, shortly followed by Ray and Chris, who manly shook his hand. Alex kept her position by the door as she watched daddy bear's face light up as his baby bears fussed over him. _Shaz was right, he was just confused._ She couldn't help but smile at the scene, it was after all, something she thought she'd never see.

"ey Guv, don't worry 'bout Lambert, me 'n' Ray sorted 'im out" Chris said as he stood proudly next to Ray at the end of the bed.

"yeah, found his car at the end of Farmfield road Guv, crashed into a lamppost-twonk. Arrested him there and then" Ray added, pleased that him and Chris could give the Guv some good news.

"Excellent work Boys, good ter see yer arses aren't glued ter those chairs of yours"

"and don't worry about the Quattro Guv, Ma'am told me about it and I rang the insurance company, they'll sort it out, it'll look brand new in no time" Shaz smiled as she joined Chris and Ray to stand at the end of the bed.

"Good work, Granger! Knew yer could do more than making tea. Don't think i'd cope if I lost the Quattro" Gene said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"you can't lose the Quattro, Guv, It's quality" Chris added as everyone nodded in agreement.

Gene looked over at Alex, who was still stood by the door, watching as he spoke with his team. _Why she standin' over there? _He couldn't blame her really, he had just insulted her, then nearly killed her, no wonder she was keeping her distance. Alex looked down at her feet as the room fell silent. Chris, Ray and Shaz watched as Alex stood by the door, then turned to see Gene looking at her anxiously. Shaz nudged Ray, signally they should leave Gene and Alex alone for a while.

"we're just going to get some coffee, you want any ma'am?" Chris asked.

"No thanks, Chris" she half-smiled as they began to shuffle out of the dark, depressed filled room, closing the door behind them.

Alex slowly approached Gene's bed, sitting on the edge facing him. Looking into his eyes once more, she could see that longing, that desire that wasn't there when she heard him say those horrible worlds _who are you?. S_he felt a warmth wash over her, knowing that he was back. _My Gene._

"Yer alright Bolly?" he asked as he took her hand in his own. She looked down at their entwined hands. Hers looking pale, scratched and small in his big, tanned and surprisingly soft hand, but somehow it looked right. It _felt_ right.

"I'll survive" she smiled up at him " how are you feeling?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, Bolly" he looked into her eyes, clearly guilty for what he had put her through, he had been so selfish, only caring about his ego and nearly lost the one thing he did really care about. _Alex._ "I'm sorry if I scared yer earlier" he added as he squeezed her hand.

"scared me ?! I've never felt so scared and helpless in my life Gene, you nearly died in my arms" her eyes sparkling at the memory.

" I know and I'm so sorry, you must understand that....I'm sorry" he moved his hand to her face, cupping her chin.

" how did you get me out of the car anyway?!" he said almost cheerfully, trying to lift the mood, moving his hand to place it back in Alex's, which she gladly excepted.

"with great effort Gene" she smiled "which reminds me, you need to stop drinking and smoking all the sodding time!, it's not good for you and you way a bleeding ton" she laughed as he gave her a mock pout before smiling too.

" I don't know what I would have done if i'd lost you Gene" she whispered, making full eye contact with him. "you're the only person I can really rely on in this world and you've been my rock these past 2 years"

Gene looked at her in complete shock, he had expected her flip out at him, but instead she's......complimenting him ?

"Don't look so shocked Gene, I'm perfectly capable of being nice once in a while" she giggled at the look on Gene's face, before too, looking shocked as Gene cupped her face in his hand once more.

"_I _don't know what _I _would have done if i'd lost _you" _he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he smiled at her "yer the only one who talks to me Alex, the only one who really knows me. We're the ones, we 'ave a connection, yer me best friend and...." he tailed off as she looked into his eyes " I need you, Alex"

She gazed deeply in his eyes, for the first time feeling deep, meaningful love for the man in front of her. For Gene to let his true feelings out was a big step which told Alex he felt the same way, maybe more than she did if that were possible. Alex pulled Gene into a hug, pressing her cheek to his. He held her tight with his free arm as he buried his mouth into her shoulder. A single tear trickled down Alex's face like rain running down a window, only this time they were joyful tears and she happily let them fall. She moved her lips to his ear and gently whispered.

"I need you too, Gene"

He held her tighter, placing a light kiss to her cheek, she moved in closer so their bodies were pressed together, both of them savouring every second of being in each others arms. This is where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**Well I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, if i'm honest I really struggled to get into writing this, but hopefully you enjoyed it =]**

**Please R&R thanks xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, OK, firstly I apologise for the delay of this chapter! As usual school work taking up most of my life, but for the first time in weeks I have got some free time *cheers* so I thought I better get writing. I have decided this will be the last chapter as I have exams coming up that I seriously need to start revising for!! **

**I would also like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and put me on their alerts. I am really flattered. I will continue to write, but only one-shots when I find the time =]**

**Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. xx**

**Thanks so much to the FABULOUS rosie-not-rose for beta-ing ! xx**

* * *

"Buggeration!"

Alex spun around from where she had been chatting to Shaz about her upcoming wedding, to see a shower of playing cards fall to the ground like leaves falling from a tree as Chris threw his cards down in defeat. Ray, smiling like a Cheshire cat, helped himself to yet another stash of winnings from the work cluttered desks of CID.

"I don't get it!" Chris squealed in a high pitched voice. "That's seven times I've lost now, what's going on?! I'm usually really good at this game."

Ray laughed as he licked his fingers, counting up the notes he had fanned in his hand. "If you were any good, you wouldn't be losing all the time – twonk."

Alex picked up the ten of hearts that had landed conveniently next to her white leather boots, noticing that the corner of the card had been folded. She picked up another – the three of diamonds. It too had been bent at the top left hand corner. _ I see what's going on here. _She casually walked over to Ray, who was still counting his winnings.

"You've won a fair bit there, Ray," she said, pointing at the pile. Chris sat with his chin on his hand, sending Ray evils which only encouraged him to giggle further. "Shame you had to cheat though."

Chris and Ray's heads both shot up as they exclaimed "what?!" simultaneously.

"He cheated, Chris."

"I did not!" Ray stood up, quickly stuffing the money into any pockets he had available.

"He did, Chris - look at the cards, he bent the red ones."

Chris picked up one of the red cards from the floor as realisation spilt across his face, his eyes growing wide like the lens of a camera. "Right, that's it! Give me my money back," Chris shouted as he stood up confronting Ray, in what he hoped was a menacing manner.

"You can have it, if you can reach it." Ray teasingly held the money just a few centimetres out of reach above Chris's head, causing the whole of CID to erupt in laughter as they watched Chris jumping up and down like a cat trying to grab string.

"Alright, Ray," Alex said as she held up her hand, gesturing him to stop. "I'll tell you what you can do with the money. Put it in the box for the Guv."

Ever since the accident, CID had been collecting money for Gene and putting it in a box for him. Everyone stared at Ray as he kept his hand full of money above Chris's head. He remembered when he got caught up in the explosion back in 1973, everyone had collected money for _him, _and although he loathed admitting it, it made him feel loved. He lowered his hand and put the cash in the box Alex was now holding.

"Right, beer o'clock gentlemen, off you go," she ordered, as CID fled the building.

She picked up her jacket from behind her desk and rapidly made her way out. _Finally, time to see Gene again._

* * *

Alex opened the door to Gene's ward quietly. The nurse told her that he'd been in a bit of a pain when he woke up that morning so they topped up his medication, causing him to sleep for the most of the afternoon.

His head was propped up with a pillow, the right side of his face deeply snug into it as his hair sprawled across his closed eyes. She tiptoed towards him, taking the plastic seat so she was opposite him. His now free, un-slinged left arm was hanging off the edge. _That can't be good for him. S_he gently lifted his arm and carefully placed it back on the bed. She gently moved his hair from his face, weaving her fingers through it as she watched a confused expression creep across his face as he murmured something unintelligible. She leaned forward, kissing his hair just above his ear, careful not to wake him. She smirked as an innocent smile played on his lips. She began to wonder; did his mum ever sit with him at night until he fell asleep? Did she ever comfort him when he had a bad dream? Did his ex-wife ever kiss him goodnight? Did she ever just sit there and admire the view?

She traced the numerous scars and wrinkles on his face with her fingers, knowing that each one held a different story. Her fingers tickled the smile lines on his face. But were they really smile lines or were they hiding the words he couldn't say? Did anyone ever show him the affection he deserved? _I hope they did. _ She continued to run her fingers through his hair, smiling as she saw his eyelids sleepily flutter open.

"Morning," she whispered sarcastically.

Gene smiled lazily, closing his eyes again. "Time z'it?"

"Just gone seven. You feeling any better?" she questioned as she took his hand.

"Got an 'eadache the size of Pavarotti in fat suit." He squirmed as he tried to move into a more comfortable position.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she asked as she got up to make her way out.

"I want a bloody good drink, that's what I want, Bolly," Gene growled.

"Well, you're coming out tomorrow morning, so you haven't got long to wait."

"When yer say 'coming out', I hope yer mean the hospital and not to some bloody great poofter who goes by the name of Princess."

Alex rolled her eyes as she giggled along with him. _My Gene is back. _At that moment the nurse walked in, holding a pen and clipboard.

"Ah Alex, nice to see you again, how's your ribs?" she asked sincerely as she fiddled with the drip connected to Gene's arm.

"Oh, they're fine now, thank you," she smiled.

"Right," the nurse said, as she looked down at the clipboard, "can you just sign this for me, Alex, then I'll be out of your hair." She handed it to Alex who stared at the paper with a confused expression etched on her face.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked up at the nurse, who now seemed quite uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you and Gene had spoken about when he leaves hospital." The confused frown deepened on Alex's face as she struggled to understand what the nurse was talking about. "He said you would be OK with it."

"OK with what?"

"We can only let Gene go home if there is someone else in the house. As Gene lives on his own, he said you would let him stay with you for a while until he gains his strength back," she replied now, looking at Gene and realising he obviously hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Did he now?" Alex said, now giving Gene a stern look.

"Yes, sorry - I was unaware you hadn't talked about it." The nurse seemed slightly embarrassed.

"No, no it's OK, I'll sign it." Signing it, she handed it back to the nurse before folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, staring at Gene. After the nurse had left the room she confronted him.

"So, you just assumed I would let you stay at my place? Didn't think I might have other plans?"

"I can tell 'er things have changed an' I'll stay 'ere for another two weeks if yer want."

"No, don't be silly," she said, shaking her head. "If staying with me is what will speed up your recovery, then of course you can stay."

"Cheers Bolls," he said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

"Where'd ma'am go?" Ray asked Chris and Shaz as they sat down at their usual table in Luigi's.

"To the hospital, where else?" Shaz said, the only one of the gang truly noticing Gene and Alex's lingering looks and flirtatious remarks.

"There's somat funny goin' on wi' them two, dya think he's givin' her one?" Ray said, lighting up a new cigarette.

"Don't be so disgustin'."

"I mean it's just wrong, 'er 'n' 'im! There are just some people who shouldn't be together, and we look up to 'im, he's like a king to us and she......she's just a mouthy tart. They don't go together!"

"Freddie Mercury didn't go off with an 'ooker, did he?!" Chris interrupted as Ray and Shaz looked at him with disbelief. "Oh he did, right I get it now," he said as he picked up his pint.

"Chris, yer such a div," Ray said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but he's my div." Shaz smiled as she slipped an arm round his waist, lightly kissing him on the lips. Ray looked away in disgust, rolling his eyes, muttering "poofter" under his breath.

"'ey Ray, bet yer a fiver yer can't light a fart while drinkin' yer pint."

"Deal." Ray got up and dug his right arm into his pocket, taking out his lighter.

"Not again," Shaz whispered, dropping her head into her hands.

* * *

It was 7.15am on Saturday morning before Alex realised she had fallen asleep, head learning on folded arms at Gene's bedside. She woke up to see him smiling at her.

"'Ello sleepy knickers," he said as he delicately stroked her hair from her face. _What have I done to deserve such a beautiful woman? _She smiled at him as she lifted her head.

"Morning." She lifted her head, vast amounts of hair sticking to the side of her face. She lightly readjusted it until she was satisfied it was moderately decent. She looked across at Gene, who suddenly had a pain filled expression etched on his face, profiling every line like the roads on a scrunched up old map. He fidgeted, moving his legs as he tried to get into an upright position. "What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly. Gene was clearly struggling to get comfortable.

"Just need to stretch me legs, that's all." He sat up, leaning forward, proceeding to rub his knee.

"Have you been for a walk yet? You know, since the accident?"

"I haven't been out this ruddy room, Bolly! Let alone a nice little stroll." Gene grimaced as he got cramp in his right leg. He took a sharp intake of breath, trying to control the pain.

"Wait there." Alex got up and left the room. _I'll take him for a walk outside, just me and him, walking through the beautiful, peaceful gardens, nothing to get in our way or harm us. _She reappeared after several minutes with a pleased smile on her face. "Right, come on, we're going for a walk outside."

Gene stopped rubbing his leg and looked up at her blankly. "Ey?"

"Come on," she said, making her way back to his side, moving the sheets and taking his hands, gently hauling him to stand up. "I've cleared it with your nurse, just said we'll walk around the gardens, if you're going to be leaving on Monday, at least prove that you're well enough."

"Let's get out of here, then."

Alex took Gene's coat of the back of the plastic chair and handed it to him. "You might want to wear this, it's quite chilly outside."

* * *

They walked out of the brown, frost covered double doors, Alex's arm firmly entwined with Gene's. Gene's hand covering hers as she rested it on his arm. They walked at a slow, gradual pace as they made their way down the slope and onto the stoned pathway. It was beautiful. The grass on either side of the path was covered in a perfectly flat, glistening carpet of snow. The sun was shining above them in the cloudless, blue sky. The water from the fountain vertically ahead, sparkled as the droplets fell into the bowl below, giving off the most calming of sounds. The stoned path ran directly around the fountain in a big circle, with benches around the edges. All kinds of small birds flew in gracefully from different directions, resting on the fountain, singing into the morning air. _I have never seen anything as beautiful in my life. _Huge clumps of pure white snow began to lightly fall.

"If I knew the weather were like this, Bolly, I would've stayed indoors." Gene hugged his long black coat tighter as they walked down the path, the only footprints to tread into the fresh carpet of snow were theirs.

"Oh come on Gene, it's not everyday you get to see a sight as beautiful as this."

Gene turned to look at Alex. That gorgeous smile of hers lighting up her features. That smile that he would only get to see when she was truly happy about something. That smile that he wished he could see more often. He too allowed a smile to appear on his face as he saw the reflection of the beautiful scene in her eyes. _If only she knew how happy she makes me._

"Thanks Bolls." Alex turned to him, suppressing a confused look.

"What for?"

"Yer know." Gene lifted his hand to his mouth, awkwardly coughing before carrying on. "Lettin' me... stay at yours."

Alex nodded in return, adding "You're welcome" in a quick, uncomfortable manner before finding something in the far distance suddenly very interesting. They continued to walk down the path, approaching the fountain when Alex _unfortunately _lost her footing, slipping on a bit of ice.

"AHHH!" Alex's right foot shot across the slippery path as she fell backwards. Gene rapidly stood behind her, grabbing both her hands, letting her fall back onto his chest, catching her before she hit the ground. Alex hauled herself up, griping tighter on Gene's hands and laughing. Gene pulled her closer to him, rapping his arms round her waist, still holding her hands. He put his face into the side of hers, his laughs muffled by her hair. Alex turned to face him, her hands resting on his sides.

"You're always there aren't you? Always there to save me."

"S'me job, Bolls." Gene stared deeply into Alex's eyes, never wanting to move. To stay with her just like this, he would give anything, anything to stop time so he could just gaze into her beautiful eyes forever.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alex stared deeply into Gene's eyes, using the chance to take in all of his features. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes. That sexy trademark pout. His big muscular frame that made her feel so safe when he was around. The way his soft blonde-brown hair is swept back from his face. Those strong arms holding her up, should she fall.

"Think yer can stand now?" Alex was pulled out of her train of thought as Gene linked his arm back through hers as they carried on walking, before taking a seat on the bench which thankfully had a shelter. As they sat down, they brushed off the snow that had inhibited their clothes. Alex turned to face Gene who chuckled at her.

"What?"

"Nothin', yer just got a bit'a snow stuck ter yer cheek."

"Oh." Alex brought a hand to her face, rubbing her chin everywhere apart from where it actually was. Gene chuckled again before helping her out.

"Come 'ere, yer daft tart." He raised his left hand to her cheek, cupping her face as he gently wiped away the snow with his thumb, keeping his hand there long after the snow was completely gone from her face. Alex melted at his touch, she had never felt like this with anyone. Not even Molly's father. _Molly, I wish she could be here somehow. Wow, that's the first time I've wished her to be here and not wished to go home to her. _She knew at that moment that she wanted to be with this man forever. Gene leaned down and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth. It was softer then she had imagined, she had imagined it to be rough and passionate but it was gentle and full of love. It was like electricity sparked as their lips met, time coming to a halt as they melted into each other. Gene pulled her closer on the bench, rapping his coat around them both, like a true gentleman, not like the flatfoot everyone else had come to know. She was the only one who would ever see the real Gene Hunt and for that, she was ever thankful. Their lips parted, foreheads still meeting as their eyes full of lust fixated on each others lips.

"I've always wanted to do that," he breathed as he took her face in his hands once more.

"Me too," she laughed as he kissed her again, before pulling away a moving a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh...one more thing," he said, smiling at her.

"What?"

"Let's get inside before I freeze me knackers off."

* * *

**Finished !!**

**I really hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter and thanks once again everyone who has reviewed =] xx**


End file.
